The proposal put forth in this application proposes the use of endothelial specific caveolin- 1 transgenic mice to study the role of caveolin-1 in vascular function. Aim 1 centers around the characterization of the transgenic mice, including determination of the tissue distribution of the transgene, and the effect of caveolin-1 overexpression on tissue morphology, blood pressure, the response of isolated blood vessels to vasoconstrictors and vasodilators. In aim 2, I propose to study endothelial cells isolated from the transgenic mice. Various in vitro assays of endothelial cell function will be performed including assays of cell proliferation, migration, and formation of tubule like structures. Aim 3 proposes to study the effect of endothelial specific caveolin-1 overexpression on vascular permeability and angiogenesis in vivo. In summary, the experiments proposed herein will develop a novel model (endothelial specific caveolin-1 transgenic mice) to study the role of endothelial caveolin-1 in hemodynamics, vascular control, vascular permeability, and angiogenesis.